wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cudowna wyspa/II/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cudowna wyspa KONCERT NA DWORZE KRÓLEWSKIM. Święta Bożego Narodzenia, zarówno uroczyste dla katolików, jak protestantów, nadały pływającej wyspie jakiś szczególnie radosny charakter. Po solennych nabożeństwach w obu świątyniach, każden członek możnych tych rodzin otrzymał w domowem zaciszu, miłe sercu dowody pamięci swych najbliższych. Nikt nie jest zapomnianym, nikt pokrzywdzonym od losu na tym, ze wszech miar wyjątkowo szczęśliwym kawałku ziemi, nawet poważny starzec, dostojny król Malekarlii, znalazł pewną ulgę w smutnem swem położeniu. Gdy przy miejscowem obserwatoryum astronomicznem zawakowało miejsce, uczony monarcha, zwrócił się do władz z prośbą o oddanie mu tego zajęcia, intratnego ze względów materyalnych, a tak odpowiedniego dla jego światłego umysłu, zajęcia, któremu dawnemi czasy oddawał się z całem zamiłowaniem, nie przeczuwając, iż może mu kiedyś złagodzić warunki bytu. Oceniając zdolności kandydata, Towarzystwo Standard-Island skwapliwie udzieliło swego zezwolenia i oto właśnie Starboard Cronicle i New-Herald ogłaszają sensacyjną tę wiadomość całemu miastu. – Tam do licha! zawołał Ponchard, aby być świadkiem czegoś podobnego, trzeba żyć jedynie na naszej cudownej wyspie. Powiedzcie sami, czyż nie ciekawym będzie widok, gdy poważny monarcha, zbrojny w szkła teleskopów, śledzić gwiazdy na niebie! – Gwiazda ziemi, która się zwraca do swej braci na firmamencie! – zadeklamował Yvernes. Niemniej od naszych artystów, zainteresowała się na parę dni cała publiczność miliardowego miasta wyjątkową postacią tego pozbawionego tronu i dostojeństwa władcy. Poczęto sobie powtarzać historyę jego życia, a najlepiej w tym względzie poinformowany Kalikstus dawał wszystkim żądane objaśnienia. – Zacnych i szlachetnych zasad był to monarcha, mówił, prezes sztuk pięknych, gotowy na wszelkie ofiary dla dobra swych podwładnych, którzy przez długie wieki zostawali pod opieką ojców i praojców jego. Stary ten i zasłużony ród w dziejach ludzkości, nie rościł sobie wszakże pretensyi do jakiejś czci bałwochwalczej, nie wywodził pochodzenia swego od bogów, lecz żył z podwładnymi, jakby w rodzinie, odczuwając ich cierpienia i potrzeby. Ostatni z tego rodu uczony i filozof, widząc jak nowe prądy obałamuciły umysły wszystkich, uchylił czoła przed koniecznością, i bez walki, bez krwi rozlewu ustąpił z tego tronu, dla którego sam bezdzietny, nie mógł zostawić następcy. Mimo swoich 60 lat czerstwy i silnej konstytucyi, – zdrowszej bezwątpienia od tej, którą dawni jego poddani marzą sobie nadać – opuścił swój kraj, by jako człowiek prywatny przeżyć na obczyźnie ostatnie lata czynnego swego żywota. Wybór miejsca pobytu nie przedstawiał dla niego samego żadnych trudności; uczonemu wszędzie dobrze, gdyż umie się wznieść ponad małostki tego świata, lecz przez wzgląd na wątłe zdrowie swej małżonki, osiedlił się na ukończonej właśnie w tym czasie naszej wyspie. Zbyt szczupłe jednak dochody, względnie do wielkich wydatków w miliardowem mieście, zmuszają go, mimo skromnego życia, jakie pędził w małym hotelu przy trzydziestej dziewiątej alei w dzielnicy katolickiej, do szukania sposobu utrzymania się tutaj, chociażby tylko przez wzgląd na znaczne polepszenie się stanu zdrowia królowej. Wrażliwy umysł artystów francuzkich nie pozwala im długo zapomnieć o losie monarchy zmuszonego pracować na potrzeby codziennego życia. – Zdaje się, że jeżeliby jego królewska mość nie zdolnym był spełniać obowiązków astronoma, mógłby udzielać lekcyi muzyki, ma bowiem być wirtuozem bez zarzutu, rzekł raz Francolin. – Rozumiem, że i ceny godzin byłyby wtenczas królewskie… – Ale, jeżeli jak mówisz, sam jest muzykalny, to pojmuję teraz jego zapał dla sztuki, który go prowadzi aż pod drzwi casina, podczas naszych koncert, gdy nie był w możności opłacenia biletów wejścia, ani dla królowej ani dla siebie, zauważył Sebastyan. – Wiecie moi mili, odezwał się Ponchard, mam pewną myśl. – O, myśli „jego excelencyi” bywają zazwyczaj genialne, rzekł z przekąsem wiolonczelista. – Mniej albo więcej genialne, pewny jestem, że ją przyjmiesz chętnie mój stary… – Ale posłuchajmy wreszcie tych myśli, rzekł Francolin. – Otóż proponuję mały koncercik w prywatnem mieszkaniu królewskiem, jedynie tylko dla dostojnej pary. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, zawołał z ożywieniem mrukliwy zawsze wiolonczelista, by niedorzecznym był twój dzisiejszy pomysł. – A zatem zgoda, co do samego projektu, poczciwy przyjacielu, odezwał się Francolin, sądzę, że zrobimy przyjemność zarówno szlachetnemu monarsze, jak i zacnej królowej. – Jutro napiszę list, prosząc o audyencyę, potwierdził Sebastyan. – Lepiej będzie jeszcze, gdy pójdziemy natychmiast przedstawić się w ich mieszkaniu, z instrumentami w rękach, jakby wędrowna trupa muzykantów, zaproponował znowu Ponchard. – Niechże i tak będzie, zadecydował Sebastyan. Zaledwie więc mrok wieczorny przysłonił nieco horyzont, Koncertujący kwartet zbrojny w dwoje skrzypiec, altówkę i wiolonczelę, podążał trzydziestą dziewiątą aleją, na końcu której wznosił się, odosobniony nieco, piętrowy pałac zajmowany przez dostojną parę królewską. Zupełna cisza panuje w około tego schronienia monarchy-filozofa, bo nawet służba cała składa się jedynie z kamerdynera, spełniającego funkcye szambelana, panny służącej, która zastępuje damy dworu i krzątającej się w około skromnego posiłku starej kucharki. Na odgłos dzwonka przybyły kamerdyner spełniwszy polecenie Francolina, by przedstawił monarsze artystów francuskich pragnących mu złożyć swe hołdy, wprowadził ich niebawem przez obszerny przedsionek, w którym zostawili swe instrumenta, do salonu, gdzie równocześnie prawie z nimi ukazała się poważna para królewska. Po głębokim i pełnym uszanowania ukłonie przybyłych, przyjętym, z prostotą i wdziękiem przez zacnych starców pierwszy Francolin zabrał głos, dziękując im nie bez pewnego wzruszenia, za łaskę, jaką im okazał monarcha przyjmując w swych progach skromnych artystów. – Miło nam jest, powitać was panowie w cichem naszem ustroniu, – rzekł król uprzejmie, i nie sądźcie, abyście nam całkiem obcymi byli, nazbyt bowiem szczerymi amatorami muzyki jesteśmy oboje, abyśmy się żywo nie mieli interesować piękną waszą sztuką, którą z prawdziwym żalem nie mogliśmy dotąd podziwiać tak, jak tego ma prawo wymagać. Ale proszę zechciejcie zająć miejsca, – dodał w końcu ukazując fotele. Jakże sympatyczne są postacie dwojga tych starców, na których z pewną ciekawością spoczęły oczy paryżanów; jak szlachetna dusza, jaki wyższy umysł odbija się w czarnych źrenicach siwobrodego monarchy – ile dobroci serca zdradza łagodny uśmiech, zdobiący bladą twarz jego małżonki! – Wasza Królewska Mość ma zupełną słuszność, – odezwał się Francolin, pomijając dyskretnie niedopowiedziane myśli monarchy, muzyka, której jesteśmy wyznawcami, mając charakter czysto salonowy, wymaga spokojnego otoczenia i o ile być może, szczupłego tylko grona słuchaczy. – O tak, bezwątpienia, – rzekła królowa, muzyka taka winna być słuchaną w pewnym skupieniu ducha, zdala od wielkoświatowego gwaru, w jakimś przybytku poświęconym bostwom i sztuce. – Niechże więc wolno nam będzie, – odezwał się z kolei Yvernes zmienić na chwilę ten salon w ów przybytek, niechże Wasze Królewskie Moście pozwolą nam… dla Nich samych jedynie… Jeszcze pierwszy skrzypek nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdy twarze monarchów rozjaśnił promień wielkiego zadowolenia. – Jakto, – zawołał król, chcielibyście panowie… – Jest to cel naszej dzisiejszej wizyty. – Zapewniam was, rzekł starzec, – podając z ożywieniem rękę swym gościom, że nic, nic obecnie nie mogłoby nam sprawić większej, na tę przyjemności… Podczas gdy kamerdyner otrzymuje rozkaz przyniesienia instrumentów i zamienienia naprędce salonu, w koncertową salę, para królewska wraz z artystami przechodzi do ogrodu, gdzie zawiązuje się poważna i wytrawna w sądzie rozmowa o sztuce. Z rzadkiem u starca ożywieniem, mówi monarcha o prawdziwem rozumieniu muzyki, o tem odczuciu duchowym, dla którego nie wystarcza zmysł słuchu, gdyż pozbawiony go Bethowen nie przestał jednak być wielkim twórcą, prawdziwym księciem w królestwie tonów. W ciągu dalszej rozmowy oceniwszy geniusz Haydn’a równie wielki, jak tchnący prostotą, oraz romantyczną rycerskością zabarwione utwory Webera, unosi się król w słowach najwyższego uznania, dla niezrównanego, pełnego uczuć i głębokich myśli Mozarta. – Mało jest powiedzieć o nim, iż jest on królem tonów, bo czemże są teraz królowie, – kończy wreszcie starzec pochylając głowę, jemu przystoi raczej tytuł jakiegoś bóstwa muzyki, to też cenię szlachetne słowa Gounod’a, który woła pełen zachwytu: „O boski Mozarcie, jakże mało trzeba cię rozumieć, by cię nie uwielbiać! Ty prawdo i piękności najczystsza, ty niewyczerpany skarbie wdzięku, który z prostotą dziecka rozumiesz wszystkie stopnie uczuć ludzkich, któryś wszystko odczuł, wszystko wyraził, którego nikt nigdy wyprzedzić nie zdoła!… W słabem oświetleniu żarowych lampek elektrycznych, zostawiających salon w niewyraźnym a tak miłym dla słuchaczy półcieniu, artyści francuscy wykonują ze zwykłym sobie mistrzostwem najpiękniejsze utwory bogatego swego repertuaru. I byłyby płynęły bez przerwy, może noc całą, te tony czyste i głębokie, w które się wsłuchiwała z najwyższem zajęciem dostojna para królewska, bo uniesieni zapałem artyści nie czuli żadnego zmęczenia, gdyby wreszcie korzystając z krótkiej pauzy, sam monarcha nie przerwał tych chwil uroczych. – Z głębi serca dziękujemy wam panowie, – rzekł powstając i ściskając ręce swych gości, za tę najwyższą przyjemność jakiej użyliśmy ja i małżonka moja… – Jeżeli wasza królewska mość pozwoli, możemy jeszcze… – Dziękuję, stokrotnie dziękuję, – odpowiedział starzec, nie chcemy, nie możemy nadużywać uprzejmości waszej. Zresztą jest już późno, a ja dzisiejszej nocy muszę być na służbie, w obserwatoryum. Ostatnie słowa jakkolwiek wymówione głosem zupełnie spokojnym, tak dziwnie brzmiały w ustach monarchy, że artyści jakby zawstydzeni, spuścili oczy z głębokiem współczuciem. – Tak jest panowie, – mówił dalej król tonem na wpół żartobliwym, dziś z obowiązku śledzę obroty planet i światła gwiazd stałych, a może też niejednej gwiazdy spadającej…